


Experimento líquido

by IzzyMeadows



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alcohol, Gen, Humor, estupidez
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 21:38:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11677596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IzzyMeadows/pseuds/IzzyMeadows
Summary: Noctis había decidido celebrar su reciente graduación en el instituto abriendo su mundo a otro tipo de graduación totalmente distinta: la alcohólica. Y por supuesto, no podía faltar su mejor amigo a su lado para darle apoyo moral.





	Experimento líquido

**Author's Note:**

> Hace unos meses que escribí esto y lo iba a convertir en un fic más largo con distintos tipos de bebidas, pero la pereza me puede.
> 
> En fin, _Final Fantasy_ es una franquicia de Square Enix en cuya creación no tengo nada que ver, así que no veo un duro por escribir memeces. Pero Prompto es mi hijo, si me queréis donar dinero para que lo críe lo agradezco (?).

_«My glass is getting shorter: on whiskey, ice and water.»_

AC/DC: _Have a Drink on Me_.

* * *

 

            La primera vez que Prompto bebió fue a los diecisiete años (casi dieciocho, ¿vale? Casi _casi_ ). Noctis había decidido celebrar su reciente graduación en el instituto abriendo su mundo a otro tipo de graduación totalmente distinta: la alcohólica. Y por supuesto, no podía faltar su mejor amigo a su lado para darle apoyo moral.

            ¿Y qué mejor apoyo que acompañarle en su corto paseo etílico?

            Seguramente la sensatez: aconsejarle que no bebiera y abstenerse él mismo, pero la sensatez no era una de las mejores cualidades del pobre Prompto. ¡Qué sabía él!

            El problema de no estar acostumbrado a beber alcohol es que se sube muy rápido a la cabeza y se niega a bajar de ahí. Sobre todo si mezclas bebidas. No, no importa que solo sean dos copas: si una es cerveza y la otra whiskey, lo estás haciendo mal y lo vas a notar por las malas.

            Prompto tardó bastante rato en aprender eso, ya que el primer efecto que le hizo el alcohol fue inofensivo: la risa tonta. El segundo, también inofensivo (pero menos), fueron las ideas aún más tontas. Por ejemplo, pasarle un brazo por los hombros a Noctis, acercarse a él más de lo políticamente correcto y susurrar en su oído:

            —¿Tú crees que la cerveza cuenta como verdura?

            Todo muy aceptable, desde luego. Aunque solo porque Noct, como lo conocía y había confianza de sobra, no se sintió acosado por la repentina proximidad.

            La reacción inmediata del príncipe, de hecho, fue reírse. Hasta que miró a su mejor amigo y le vio la cara de genuina curiosidad. Ay, sidéreos. ¡Pero si él estaba bien!

            —La malta es vegetal —insistió Prompto.

            —Créeme, a nadie le gustaría más que a mí que la cerveza fuese verdura —respondió Noctis muy serio.

            —Entonces Ignis no te daría tanto la vara con la verdura. —Soltó una risita tonta—. Porque la beberías.

            Noct lo había entendido, pero no tuvo corazón para decírselo. Se lo veía tan ilusionado...

            Y solo había bebido una cerveza. Que Ramuh los cogiera confesados.

* * *

            El tercer efecto que tuvo el alcohol en Prompto fue la sinceridad.

            Que no es que fuera un mentiroso ni un hipócrita cuando estaba sobrio, pero sí tenía algo que fue perdiendo con cada sorbo de whiskey: límites.

            —Esto es como beberse a Ifrit. Quema la garganta —sentenció tras el primer trago—. Qué asco.

            —Se nota que no has probado el tequila —replicó Gladio sin inmutarse.

            —¿Sabe peor? —Prompto se giró hacia él con una expresión poco menos que horrorizada.

            —Quema más. —Lo miró con un gesto divertido—. Y emborracha más.

            —Entonces no bebas mucho de estas mierdas —le recomendó el rubio después de otro trago—. No te emborraches —insistió mientras se dedicaba precisamente a eso—. Los borrachos son insoportables. Y hasta tú perderías atractivo borracho.

            Gladio lo miró con una sonrisa divertida.

            —Y sería una pena que perdiese atractivo, ¿eh?

            Prompto casi había vaciado el vaso. ¿Por qué seguía bebiendo si le daba asco?

            —Una pena muy grande —afirmó, haciendo gárgaras con la erre.

            Acto seguido soltó un eructo que resonó en todo el bar. Hasta a Ignis le hizo gracia.

            Sin embargo, consideró que su inexperto y adolescente compañero había experimentado más que suficiente por una noche. La siguiente bebida que le pusieron delante fue un vaso de agua.

* * *

            Prompto bebió un poco de su nuevo vaso y lo miró raro.

            —No sabe a nada... Es como agua.

            Ignis lo miró raro a él.

            —Eso se debe a que es agua.

            —Aguafiestas. —Se rió en voz alta. _Muy alta_ —. ¿Lo pillas? Agua. —Se atragantó con ella.

            Noctis le dio palmadas en la espalda hasta que Ignis le reveló que eso no servía para nada. Había vivido toda su vida engañado.

            Lamentablemente no tuvo mucho tiempo para sentirse traicionado porque la incomodidad se abrió paso muy rápido entre sus sensaciones, empujada por los ojos de Prompto, que ya se había recuperado.

            Joder, qué azules los tenía.

            —Noct, tío —susurró, no como la duda de la cerveza, sino de una forma más cercana, más íntima y casi romántica—. Qué guapo eres.

            Noctis se alejó un poco de él, lo necesario para no sentir su aliento en la boca. Ni siquiera le gustaba Prompto en ese sentido, pero se estaba poniendo nervioso igual.

            —Estás borracho.

            Prompto soltó una risilla ridícula.

            —Sip, pero eres guapo igual. Qué ojos más bonitossss...

            Noctis se estaba poniendo colorado. Gladio se rió de él de una forma nada discreta.

            —A ti te quería yo ver —gruñó el príncipe.

            Prompto le tocó la nariz. Noct quiso creer que había aplicado más fuerza de la cuenta sin querer, mejor que pensar que intentaba hundírsela.

            —Tienes una cara perfecta.

            Noct escondió la mencionada cara entre los brazos como si fuese a dormir apoyado en la mesa. Eh, a lo mejor era buena idea.

            Cerró los ojos.

            Prompto le sacudió para que no se durmiera.

            Por qué.


End file.
